


Control

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: Who's in Control? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Strangulation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, based on a halsey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Virgil left the dark sides, and yet no one ever bothers to ask why.Of course, if you did, Virgil would tell you it was all because of Deceit.However, that's not the full story. Or at least, it's not the story that Deceit knows.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Who's in Control? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired.
> 
> I was originally going to make this an animatic (I still might, it’s up in the air), but I felt like it wouldn’t turn out as great as I was imagining it, so I decided to just write it all out, and hopefully it doesn’t suck too bad.

_He felt sick, stomach churning, despising the continues tug on the strings attached to him, pulling him every which way, forcing him to speak words he didn't mean._

_Virgil was in front of him, staring at him with a fear that Deceit had never seen before, "Please, stop," he begged, desperately trying to pull his wrist out of the deceptive side's grip, tears burning at the corners of his eyes, "You're scaring me..." his voice was so quiet, barely even a whisper, an underlying tremble to it._

_Deceit pulled on a_ _sickening_ _smile, his grip on Anxiety's wrist tightening, his face moving closer, almost as if he wanted to get a better look at the fear in_ _his_ _eyes._

Stop it, please...

 _"Goddamn right,_ _you should be scared of me," he hissed lowly, finally releasing the wrist he held in his hand._

Stop. _It_.

 _Virgil blinked, and then suddenly, Deceit was gone, and he could breath again. He swallowed, trying to slow his rapped heart beat. He had to get out of here... he_ needed _to get out of here._

Deceit kept his gaze on the floor, stomach tight with nerves. He wanted to forget, wanted to erase the memory from his mind, but the whispers in his ear wouldn't let up, and the ghost of hands roaming his body caused him to stiffen up, fingers clutching at his bed sheets.

He hated himself, so much. He was such a coward. If he could just—

He glanced up at the curtain he draped over his mirror, swallowing thickly. If he could just be a little braver...

Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his bed, slowly approaching the covered mirror. He hesitated for only a moment before grabbing the fabric and pulling it off, letting it fall to the floor as he stared into the mirror.

Patton stared right back at him, a smile on his face. Not the smile he'd give to Roman, Logan or Virgil. No, this smile was strictly for him. It would have made anyone else feel special, had it not been for the evil intent behind his eyes.

"Please," Deceit's voice was weak, "Please, stop it!" he demanded, doing everything he could to keep his legs from shaking.

"Oh, isn't that just cute," Patton purred, hands out stretching as he pulled himself through the mirror, stepping into Deceit's room.

"I mean it, this time, Morality!" Deceit could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, "You—you can't keep doing this to me! You're _hurting_ Thomas—"

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the familiar hands wrap around his neck. He wasn't squeezing, not yet. His smile was gone, eyes dark, "Deceit, do me a favor," his voice was cool, slimy. His thumb gently pressed into Deceit's neck, a warning, "Don't tell me how to do my job. After all, we both know you're really the one who's hurting Thomas."

He should stop, he knew he should, "You..."

Patton squeezed his neck lightly, "I'd chose your next words very carefully," he warned.

"Please stop..." Deceit could feel the tears starting to drip down his face, and then his back hit the floor and Patton was on top of him, grip tight on his throat, "You're scaring me," he practically clawed at the hands gripping his neck, wanting them off, desperate.

Patton's smile from earlier returned, "Goddamn right, you should be scared of me."

The hands around his throat vanished. The weight on his body lifted. He couldn't help but breath heavily, gaze fixed on the ceiling, trying to ignore the tears that still poured form his eyes. He was gone. Patton left him there on the floor. Weak, defeated.

Deceit fought back a sob. He really was a coward...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, so don’t be afraid to leave one! Tell me your thoughts, please!


End file.
